Saving Tiva
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: This is what I think should have happened after the Kill Ari episodes. Rating for content of chapter 7/8.
1. Please note

**Please note:-**

**-This is my first NCIS fanfic.**

**-I have not yet seen the episodes Kill Ari as everytime they are on the tv my freeveiw box packs in and doesnt record them.**

**-So please forgive the detais if they are incorrect. **

**-Thankyou.**

**P.S. i don't own NCIS, (UNFORTUNATLY)**

**P.S.S. Please enjoy.**

**xxx**


	2. prologue

Prologue.

Ziva stood, shocked, mouth open, blood on her face, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she dropped the gun she held, at arms legth, hearing it clatter to the floor. Imeadiatly she turned to sob into Gibbs' chest. She may have only known him days, but he'd shown her more kindness then what was left of her family.

"I.. Killed... Ari" she breathed between sobs.

They sank to their knees and he comforted her by holding her close.

"I kil- killed my brother".

"Hey, shh," he whispered softly. "Everything, will be alright," he said holding her shoulders at arms length, "Come on, lets get outta here."

He took her upstairs into the bullpen, shooting warning looks at Tony and McGee, as they came in for their shifts.

Gibbs made her sit at his desk, "I'll be right back. I'm just gonna have a word with Jen- Director Sheppard," he corrected himself.

Ziva nodded silently as he left, and she stared at the floor, like a child who had just received a telling off at school.


	3. Chapter 1 A drink and an early night

Chapter 1- A drink and an early night.

Gibbs had been gone a while. There was an uncomfortable silence on the bullpen.

"Anyone for a coffee?" Asked Tony, trying to make conversation.

"Sure" replied McGee.

"Sure, Tony," came the voice of Gibbs "but, no. You see, Ziva here is in shock. She may need something a little stronger."

"Are you suggesting, that I take officer David out for a drink?"

"Only, if you keep your hands to yourself, DiNozzo. McGee, finish up and then help Abs, finish up in the lab and then, go home. And, the basement is off limits!" Gibbs warned. "Understood?"

There was a murmured chorus of "Yes boss" followed by Tony asking Ziva if she wanted time to clean the blood off her face.

Silently Ziva went to the ladiesroom. Ziva returned minutes later. Tony offered her a NCIS fleece jacket, which she took.

"Thank you" she said softly.

Tony drove to a bar near his appartment, while watching Ziva out of the corner of his eye. In the short time he'd known her, he'd never seen teh Mossad officer more fragile.

Inside the bar, Tony and Ziva, sat across from eachother, slowly sipping their drinks.

Ziva took her turn to order drinks when a clearly already drunk man slurred an invite to join him and his freinds, Ziva told him to: "Leave me alone, or I shall kill you, very slowly and painfully and leave no forensic evidense."

He backed down as Tony had been watching the scene.

Although when he retured from the bathroom, he sighed at the scene before him. Obviously the man from earlier hadn't gotten the message. Ziva, had him, lying across the pooltable, arms pinned behind his back. The man had clearly taken a beating, he had abloody nose and a black eye on the way, by the looks of things.

He'd caught Ziva in a bad mood.

Tony tapped her shoulder, "come on, Zi, time to go home" he murmered softly.

Ziva collected her things, from where they'd been sat and stormed out of the bar. Still below the legal limit (Just), Tony drove back to his appartment. Ziva showed no emotion as he told her she would be staying there.

"I'll take the couch. I can swing by your hotel and get your stuff if you want?" He offered.

"Yes please Tony."

"Ok, I won't be long. Get a drink, watch T.V. But don't leave of Gibbs'll grill my ass. Understood?"

"Understood" she replied weakly as he accepted her roomkey and left the appartment.

Tony returned to a dark livingroom, with Ziva's things over his shoulder. The kitchen light was on, so he decided to investigate. Ziva lay, passedout and drunk overthe island in the middle of the kitchen, Whiskey bottle infront of her, glass still in hand.

Shaking his head, he carried the Mossad officer to his bed, tucking her in. Grabbing a spare pillow and blanket, Tony settled on the couch, Letting the darkness engulf him.


	4. Chapter 2 A day to recover Part 1

Chapter 2- A day to recover. (Part 1).

It was early. Before sunrise when Tony woke up. He didn't want to, but his couch was very lumpy and not doing his back any favours.

Unable to bare it he made coffee so he could make an early start. He froze as he heard movement in his bedroom.

"Ziva?" He called, cautiously, knocking. he took a chance and looked around the door.

There, curled up in the middle of his bed, was Ziva.

Crying.

Carefully, Tony approached the crying woman. "Zi?" He asked softly. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Ziva looked- quite suddenly- in his direction.

Her face was a mess. Even in the dark he could tell this. Her eyes were red and sore. And she had tear tracks down her cheeks.

Tony wasn't very good at things like this. This had always been Kate's thing. Kneeling next to her he hugged her. Craddling her in his arms.

They stayed like this for a while. It was Ziva who finally broke the silence.

"Tony?" Her voice was gentle.

"Yeah Zi?"

"C-c-can I have a shower please?"

"Sure" he whispered. "Clean towels are in the closet, I'll um leave you to it. I can dress later."

"Thankyou."

She gently eased out of his grip. He closed the door behind him as she found a towel from the closet.

Ziva relaxed as the steamy, hot water, ran over her worn out body.

From where he sat, on the couch, Tony heard the shower turn off and the hairdryer he kept turn on. Tony's Phone vibrated in his pocket. He groaned as he read Gibbs name on his screen.

"Yeah Boss."

"DiNozzo, take the day off. The office is out of bounds, to all staff under Director Sheppard's orders."

"Yes boss. And Ziva?"

"Keep her safe, I'm working on transferring her from Mossad to NCIS. Don't let her leave. I'll be over later to explain things in full."

"Yes boss" Tony sighed and hung up the phone as the bedroom door opened behind him.

"Morning," he said looking around. She didn't reply. Just smiled. "You want some breakfast?"

"Sure" she replied uneasily.

"Ziva, relax, you're safe now. Gibbs is comin' over later on, he needs to talk for a while."

They went to the kitchen, where the sun, that was casscading through the blinds, hit Ziva like a tone of bricks. She paused, steadied herself on the island and rubbed her temples.

"What's up?" Tony asked her, concernd.

"I think I am hangover, Tony."

"Hungover. Here take these," he said handing her two white tablets. "Swallow" he instructed plonking a glass of water infront of her.

"Thankyou" she said.

"It'll take 'bout half an hour for them to work, but they last." He smiled at her. "OK, so breakfast, I was thinking pancakes, if you want?"

"Panckaes sound good."

She went to help him. "Ah, oh no you don't. I _always _make a lady's breakfast."

"That one of your pickup lines DiNozzo?" Came Gibbs' voice as he walked into the kitchen and Ziva started laughing.

"No, um, boss. How'd you get in?"

"I knocked, but you didn't answer, so I picked the lock."

"I need to make my doors Gibbs proof" Tony muttered, flipping one of the pancakes.

"Ziva, can I have a word with you?"

"Ofcourse, Agent Gibbs."

"Just Gibbs."

In Tony's livingroom, Gibbs told Ziva about wanting her to join NCIS, instead of working for Mossad. "For your own safety. I doubt your father will be too happy when hears about Ari's death."

"Yes, Eli will be very furious. H ewill put me through torture." Ziva replied with fear in both her eyes and voice.

"Not on my watch" Gibbs smiled.

"So can I stay in america? Put Mossad behind me, start here at NCIS?"

"Even take the citizenship test, in time."

"Oh yes Gibbs I would love to" Ziva cried leaping out of her seat to hug her savour.

"You'll need to start out as our Mossad liasion, to start, so they don't get wise. You'll be safe in no time."

"Yes. Thankyou Gibbs."


	5. Chapter 3 A day to recover Part 2

Chapter 3- A day to recover (part 2)

Gibbs joined them for breakfast and spoke to the pair of them.

"So Ziva I can get you an appartment at a fair price, but it may take a few weeks."

"Oh, Zi you can stay here as long as you need."

"Thankyou Tony. I apprieciate that."

"You're welcome."

After Gibbs left Tony went to put the orange juice back in the fridge.

"Aw shoot."

"What is wrong Tony?" Ziva asked wiping her hands on a towel.

"I need to go Grocery shopping" Tony sighed.

"May I come?"

"Sure, you could show me what you like" Tony smiled. "Let me change an' we'll go."

"Can you grab my jacket?"

"No problem."

"Oh, can I use the bathroom acctually?"

"Yeah. You go through, knock before you come back first though."

Ziva brushed her teeth and pushed a hairband into her hair. She knocked on the door to the bedroom. "Come through," Tony called. Tony was just pulling off his shirt. Ziva involluntarily found herself starring at Tony's shirtless body. He turned around to see her starring. "Zi?" He waved a hand infront of her face.

"Sorry Tony" she stuttered, snapping out of her trance-like state.

"Hey Ziva, chill," he laughed. "It's ok. It's just a shirt."

She began to look in any direction other than his chest. He shrugged on a new shirt, whilst he began walking towards her, _slowly_, buttoning up the shirt from the bottom. He stopped infront of her, their body's so close, he could feel the heat radiating off her. Ziva was looking at the floor. Grinning.

"Officer Daveed," he said expanding the sylobils "are you blushing?" He asked lifting her chin with his forefinger. She looked into his eyes, as his thumb stroked her cheek. Suddenly he felt a Gibbs slap and his voice in the back of his head.

_'Rule 12 DiNozzo'._

"Rule 12, yes boss" Tony found himself saying- recieving a quizzical look from Ziva.

"Rule 12?" She asked.

"Gibbs has rules. I think he makes them up as he goes along." Tony was rambling, to cover up his mistake, by passing her a jacket.

"Thankyou" she smiled.

At the mini-mart, Tony got a trolley and they started looking.

"So, what're we here for?" Asked Ziva so Tony could look properly.

"Just general shopping I guess, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"I don't mind, up to you I guess."

He stopped the trolley and looked her in the eye, lovingly, "What do you like?"

"Anything but something with peppers or mushrooms. I am allergic."

"OK, how 'bout Pasta? With tomatoe pasta sauce and homemade, chesey meatballs?"

"Sounds good."

"Let's go then."

That night, Tony cooked Ziva, what was probably _the_ best meal she'd ever eaten.

"That was delicous Tony."

"Why thankyou Ziva."

"I don't care what you say, Tony, tonight, I am helping with the washing up."

He looked into his chhocolate brown eyes. "You wash I'll dry?"

"You are on."

"You know, you never did answer my question."

"What did't I answer?"

"Don't play dumb Tony. Gibbs' Rule 12?"

"Well, he has rules, but they aren't always followed, they're more guidlines, you don't need to know them. Yet anyway." Once again they found themselves starring into eachother's eyes. He then heard in his head, his own voice, saying _'Rule 12, stop it DiNozzo'. _ Before he had finished the sentence, he found himself kissing Ziva, quite passionatly. "Screw rule 12" he murmmered against her lips.

She moaned into his mouth ashe picked her up by the hips sitting her on the island, their lips never seperating. She flung her head back as he kissed her neck, throat and collarbone. He pulled her short summer dress over her head with ease and her fingers made short work of his shirt before sliding it over his shoulders. Carring her to the bedroom, he almost threw her on the bed. Hovering above her, they began to kiss again. His hand reached behind her back, to unclasp her bra with one hand. She smiled against his lips. "You're over dressed Tony" she murmmered, unbuckling his belt and sliding his jeans over his hips with ease, leaving him in his boxers. "Lay back" he whispered. She did as he instructed, Tony nearly ripped off her knickers, and began to kiss her knees, leaving a trial down her inner thigh until he came to pause at her clit. "Oh Tony" she breathed heavily, driiging her nails into the matress and sheets. He stopped and came back to her mouth...

Ziva propped herself up on one elbow and began walking her fingers up Tony's chest. Tony

kissed her forehead.

"So, is rule 12, broken?"

"Not technically" he replied.

"What is rule 12?"

"Never date a co-worker. So i'm half way there, kinda. I'm halfway there, if my little ninja, you agree to date me?"

"Tony, are you asking me out?"

"That depends. Would you like to go out with me?"

"Ofcourse Tony" Ziva stretched up and kissed him on the lips.

"Definatly half way there. Considering you're not a co-worker."

"Yet," she smiled. "I start tomorrow."

"Gibbs is gonna grill my ass."

"I won't let him" she whispered snuggling into his shoulder.

Smiling Tony closed his eyes and willingly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 4 Welcome to NCIS

Chapter 4- Welcome to NCIS.

When Ziva woke it was just before sunrise. Succsessfully not waking Tony, Ziva managed to shower and dress for her first day of work. She'd chosen to wear dark skinny jeans, with a long sleeved stripy blue and cream shirt.

She went to the kitchen, and made Tony a coffee. She waved the steaming mug under his nose and his eyes opened to see her smiling down at him.

"Morning" he said, sitting and taking the mug she held. "Thankyou. you're an early riser."

"Ever since I started school my father would have me up at 4am for training. So it's a force of habit."

"Ok, let me go shower and change and we can go break rule 12."

"Can't wait" she told him. Ziva kissed him quickly and left.

Tony drove to the NCIS building. Once there, they went inside, holding hands as they walked.

They sat at their desks as Gibbs arrived.

"David, Director Sheppard wants to see you."

"Yes Gibbs."

"Ziva" she acknollegded.

"You, um wanted to see me Director?"

"Yes Ziva, please have a seat." Director Sheppard was a tall, thin woman with short fire-red hair. She smiled at Ziva as she sat. "Just to sign your contract, security agreement. You understand, and tell you that you need to study hard for the citizenship test. From what Gibbs has told me the sooner you are a citizen the sooner you are free from your father Eli David."

"Yes, thankyou Director."

"Just sign here and welcome to NCIS. You may go now." She told Ziva.

No sooner had Ziva sat down, did Gibbs say, "Gear up, we got a dead marine." He gave Ziva a light rucksack telling her it had everything she needed at a crime scene inside. "DiNozzo, drive."

"On your six boss."

At the crime scene, there was a dead marine with a bullet through the head. To Tony and Gibbs, all the facts matched Kate's assasination. Ziva also recagnised the technique used.

"This was Mossad" she said to Gibbs. "I know everymethood they used, I was taught them from the age of seven and up. They're trying to get your attention."

"They got it. McGee photo, DiNozzo, David, bag 'n' tag. No witnesses."

"Who found the body?"

"We got an annonomous tip-off. Bag 'n' tag, go."

"Yes boss" they said together. They shared a smile, blushed and got to work.

"Do you think he noticed?" Ziva whispered to Tony, as they worked.

"No but if we keep it out of the office, we should be OK."

Ziva nodded.

When the pair returned to Tony's appartment they collasped on the couch.

"Mmm," she moaned laying on him.

"I know" Tony murmmered, rubbing his temples. Then his tone changed. "You worried about Mossad?"

"A little, but I feel safer in your arms." She said snuggling into his chest. Tony began to stroke her hair.

"You want some dinner?"

"Definatly." Tony moaned as he sat. "Your back still hurt?"

"Yeah, I need to change that couch too. It's making me worse."

"Here, sit foreward" she instructed. Ziva climbed behind him. She started to massage his back and neck and shoulders..

"Aw Zi, that's great, right there, right there, that's great Ziva baby." He moaned.

"You got some real knots Tony."

"Stress I guess."

"Try _a lot _of stress. What's happened recently?"

"Your brother's case. My old work partener got killed. That kinda took it's toll I guess."

"Feel better?" She asked, stopping.

"Much, thankyou." Tony said stretching. "I'll order takeout tonight. What're you up for?"

"Pizza sounds good."

"Pizza it is. What toppings you want?" Ziva browsed the menu.

"Meatfeast, if you want?"

"David, you are my kinda girl."

Tony placed their orders, and Ziva fetched them each a beer. "Mm" he said after hanging up. "Thankyou."


	7. Chapter 5 Secerets

Chapter 5- Secerets.

The next day they were back on the case. Mossad were keeping quiet and not releasing any information.

Also it was no surprise, that Abby had sniffed out their seceret.

"Come on Ziva. Admit it" Abby pesterd.

"Abby, if I tell you the truth, will you calm down?"

"Maybe" Abby said rocking back and forth on her heels.

Ziva sighed. "Alright, Abby, yes, we are together. But you gotta keep this from Gibbs."

"Ok, I will. Aww, i'm gonna have a little petname for you guys."

"Oh god," said Ziva. "I am gonna regrett this" she muttered.

"Tiva."

"What?"

"Tiva. That's your totally cute couple name."

Ziva thought for a second. "OK. But no telling anyone. Got that."

"Yeah sure."

"Abby." Ziva glared at her.

"OK, I won't I promise."

Ziva's phone rang. "Yes Gibbs." She said still glaring at Abby, who was grinnig like a pixie.

"Meet Tony up at the car, you guys are checkin' out the dead guys' appartment."

"Yes Gibbs. I'll be right there. Bye Abby."

"See ya later Ziva."

At agent Griffins appartment, Tony picked the lock and Ziva held her gun up ready as they'd heard shuffling behind the locked door.

"3...2...1" Tony counted down and kicked the door open, their guns raised.

They searched the appartment. It seemed to be empty. The second they lowered their weapons, Ziva was struck around the head. Tony heard a thud, looking around he saw Ziva lying on the floor.

"Ziva!" As he reached her side, he too was struck and his vision was stolen by the darkness...

_Hey readers. sorry this chap was a bit short. But I didn't know how to do this chapter. hope you enjoyed. The next one will be longer. I promise. xxx_


	8. Chapter 6 Missing in the Darkness

Chapter 6- Missing in the Darkness.

Ziva coughed as she came round, choking on the dusty floor she was on.

"Tony?" She whispered. There was a muffled groan, she could hear him, but not see him. She tried to move but her arms were tied behind her back. "Tony, are you OK?" She barely whispered.

"Oww" he moaned. "Zi, where are you?"

"I do not know, but are you alright?"

"Yeah, but my head, is killing me."

"Tony, if this is Mossad, do not show any pain, emotion, or anything, no matter what, they prey on weaknesses. They were after me, not you, I am sorry for getting you invoved Tony."

"It's OK, Ziva, what do you think they want?"

Just then, a light swtched on and the pair blinked in the sudden light.

"So, you really don't know?" Said a horribly familiar voice.

"Eli" whispered Ziva. "Father" she said louder.

"Welcome to Somalia, or hell. You have betrayed us Ziva."

"No father."

"No! Did you or did you not kill your brother?" Ziva remained silent. "Are you or are you not _'dating'_ him?" Eli said in a sour tone shooting Tony a deathglare. Ziva remained silent, her face hard, her eyes never leaving the floor. "I will leave you in the capeable hands of Saleem Ulman." Ziva drew a sharp breath, she knew that name, and hated the man who owned the title. She gulped as he stepped in the room.

"Well, well, well. Ziva, long time no see."

"Ziva, do you know this guy?" Tony asked confused. But Ziva couldn't look at him, if she did she was afraid she would cry.

"He, he, he-" Saleem cut her off.

"I'm her ex."

'Oh shit!' Thought Tony.

Back at NCIS, Gibbs was getting worried and restless. He had sent Tony and Ziva on a mission yesterday, niether of them had called in and after picking the lock to Tony's appartment, it was obvious they hadn't made it home last night.

Back at NCIS he decided to give them a call.

Ziva was being beaten, but making no protests what-so-ever. Suddenly there was a shrill ringing in the room. The beating stopped. The phone was snatched from her pocket. She heard Saleem answer the phone.

"Ahh, Agent Gibbs. So nice of you to call."

_"Who is this? Where is Ziva?"_ Gibbs sounded worried.

"This is Mossad assassin Saleem Ulman. Your agents are, a little tied up at the moment" he sneered down the phone. "Good bye, Agent Gibbs."

"McGee, trace that call!"

"Yes boss."

Ziva was thrown back into the dark room. She had been an NCIS agent for little over a month by now. And she had already ruined Tony's life in so many ways. Tony deserved better than her, she was nothing. He deserved beautiful american women, normal american women. Not a screwed up ex Mossad assassin like her. She was alone, and she began to cry. Ziva considered herself a bad person. She had messed up Tony's life and he didn't even know it.

In her grief she had managed to untie her restraints. She wiped her eyes, when- no- if Tony was brought back, she would untie him, and tell him. She had to. Tony deserved the truth, even if it meant he'd hate her. She had to take that chance...

Tony was thrown back into the box room and heard Ziva take a sharp breath, he also felt something beneath him. He must have landed on her. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Don't appolagize. I should be appolagizing. Not you." Ziva felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Here, I can untie you." Ziva knelt and pried the knots out of the rope, freeing Tony's hands.

"Thanks, Zi. Tell me what's wrong. Please Ziva." Tony was almost begging. He managed to move so he was sat against a wall and pulled Ziva into a hug. "What do you have to appolagize about?"

Ziva let her head fall to his chest. "I cannot tell you Tony. It would change everything and put you in danger. I can't do that. It is safer you do not know."

"Ziva, please."

"I can't. Please trust me." She was crying now, and there was nothing he could do. "My father did this to us." She whispered, suddenly very angry, she felt like her blood was boiling. _'Damn mood swings'. _She thought. The side effects of pregnancy were already effecting her. If she had anything in her body there was no doubt that she would have been sick that morning.


	9. Chapter 7 Location Location Location

Chapter 7- Locaton, location, location.

Back at NCIS, Gibbs and McGee had hit a dead end in their search for the two agents. They couldn't trace the call because of one out of three reasons:

A) There was no signal- highly unlikely.

B) The battery had died- more likely.

C)The battery had been removerd- most likely.

In other words, they were kinda screwed.

Around two weeks later McGee was down in Abby's lab, still finding a trace. Abby was worring him and Gibbs, that was the only reason he was down there. She was worring everybody. She wasn't even blasting her music and the other day, she had said no to a Caf-Pow!

Suddenly McGee's voice sounded through the quiet lab.

"Got it!"

"What?" Asked Abby, shocked by his outburst.

"I've done it Abs, i've traced it to a place in Africa. Somalia."

"Oh, Timmy, that's great." Cried Abby, so happy she couldn't contain herself and flung her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist and span her around. He kissed her hair and she withdrew from the embrace.

"You get Gibbs, I'll try to narrow it down even further."

"Yes sir!" Abby saluted him and instead of phoning, ran up the stairs to the bullpen. "Gibbs!Gibbs!Gibbs!" She called running into his outstretched arms.

"Whoa, there Abs. What's up?"

"McGee did it. He traced the call to Somalia!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Come on." Abby started running down the stairs to her lab.

"McGee, where in Somalia?" Asked Gibbs' voice.

"Just narrowing it down, boss. All I can find near the area is a Terrorist camp..." McGee trailed off. "Oh, shit."

"Language McGee." He gave McGee the famous Gibbs slap. "Where is it?" McGee pulled up a map of the country.

"Right there in the middle of the dessert."

"McGee, go home, pack, we leave tomorrow. Yes Abby?" Abby had her hand raised.

"Can I come?"

"You and Ducky. If they're being tortured they'll need medical help. Go! Both of you!" Gibbs made his way down to autopsy. "Duck, go home pack, you're coming with us, McGee traced the call. A terrorist camp. Go." Gibbs left. Not hearing Ducky mutter:

"Good to see you too Jethro."

Tony sat in the box room still holding Ziva.

"Tony, do you really want to know?"

"Yes, Zi, I wanna be there for you, an' to do that, I need to know what's wrong."

Ziva paused, not knowing how to put a sentence together. Not with the words she needed.

How could she tell him this? It wasn't as simple as it seemed.

She sighed. "Tony, i'm.. i'm .."

"You're what?" And then it hit him. "You're pregnant. Aren't you."

"Yes," she sighed breaking into a sob.

"Pregnant? Ziva, you are pregnant? Are you sure? I mean, did you.. um, I don't know, take a test or something?"

"Yes. About a week ago. Before we were captured. I am so so sorry Tony."

"What have you to be sorry about, Ziva, as far as I am concerend this is good. Great even!"

"Tony, just think about what you are saying." she snapped quietly. "We are in a terrorist camp in Somalia, we are beaten and tortured and I have just told you I am pregnant and there is a slim chance either of us are getting out."

"Ziva," he kissed her head, "we will get out of here I promise. If anyone, it'll be McGee who finds where we are." He smiled in the dark. "But, can I tell you a seceret? I think i'm falling in love with you."

"Aww how sweet is that?" The light switched on to reveal Saleem standing in the doorway. "Well, well, Ziva, I never saw you as the family type. And how will daddy feel that you are, dating the enemy, and having his little brat. " Saleem snapped his hands and two men appeared behind them. "Bound them, bring her, Eli will not be pleased with his little girl."

Ziva was in a dark room. She was also bound to a chair, very tightly. The light flashed on and she saw a large screen. The screen came on and Eli David's facew occupied the screen.

"Abba." she whispered.

"Saleem, what did you call on me for. NCIS has made her weak, surely she has given you what you want?"

"She is stronger than first thought. But has disapointed her dear papa."

"How?" His voice was hard, and vicouis.

"Well, director. Your little Ziva, was the one to kill Ari, and has fallen in love with Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. Also, she is carring his little brat!" Saleem spat. Ziva felt tears threatening, but held back. She would not show this man any potenial weakness.

"Ziva is this true?" Ziva remained silent.

Saleem took over, "well, bitch, did you or did you not sleep with him?" Slap. "Are you or are you not carring his brat?" Slap. Then Ziva snapped.

"Yes." She said fiercly. "I love Tony, Yes I slept with him and Yes I am carring his baby. And Yes, I did kill Ari, because he was about to kill a man who is more a father to me then you have ever been!"

"Traitor!" Screamed Eli leaping up from his desk and shouting into the camera. "You, have brought shame on us, you killed your own brother! You are no daughter of mine." He said coldly. "Saleem, do what you must to get the information you require. Oh and dispose of the brat!"

"No!" Shouted Ziva.

"My pleasure, director." Saleem grinned at Ziva, plotting how he could make this as painful as possible...

_Hi readers. Sorry its a little graphic and depressive. I can't seem to write happy stories. Tell me whay you think, and the whole Saleem n Ziva. I know it's a longshot, but I needed Drama. Please don't hate me and review. bye. xxx _


	10. Chapter 8 Operation Saving Tiva

_Beware readers. This chapter is NOT for the faint hearted. xxx_

Chapter 8 Operation Saving Tiva.

At the airport, the four met up and took their seats on the plane. Abby and McGee shared a side row, behind Gibbs and Ducky.

"You worried?" Abby asked McGee resting her head on his shoulder. McGee looked her in the eye.

"Yes. Tony's my best freind, Ziva, she's another great friend. I don't think I could stand it if I lost them." McGee put his arm around Abby's shoulders. "I miss 'em."

"I miss them too Timmy. I've never been this close to a mission before." She smiled. "I even came up with a name in my head."

"Really? What?" He whispered, smiling.

"Operation 'Saving Tiva'." McGee smiled at Abby's abbility to see a fun part of the mission. He hoped they weren't too late though.

McGee thought about his relationships with both Tony and Ziva. Ziva was like a sister to him, she was fun to be around and dare he say it, he liked her more than he had liked Kate. Ziva allowed him to be a better agent, where Kate had knocked his confidence. Tony was slightly different. Tony was like a brother. A pain in the ass older brother. But he was a good guy. And he was a better older brother to Abby. Tony adored Abby. Much like Gibbs did.

Tony was just begining to come around. He tried to move but he couldn't he was bound to a chair. His wrists were briused from being tied all the time, and his head was pounding. 'Is this what a hangover feels like?' He thought. He must have been hit around the head by one of the guards.

"Where am I?" He muttered. Then a single shaft of light shone down, illuminating the small, damp room. Infront of him, was a tellivision screen. Saleem appeared beside him. "What do you want from me?" Tony asked, groggily.

"I though you might want to see, your child, when it's born." There was a look of pure evil on his face that made Tony sick to his core.

"You sick bastard." He whispered, his voice full of fury.

"We have orders from her father to do what we please and get rid of your little brat." Saleem spat. "Enjoy." Saleem smirked. He turned the T.V. on. Tony saw Ziva surrounded by four of Saleem's men and strapped to a table.

"Ziva!" He shouted worriedly.

"She cannot hear you, but you can and will hear everything." With that Saleem slammed the door behind him. The only light in the room was now the T.V. and the torture taking place on it.

Saleem apeared on the screen, in the room with Ziva and the men.

"Well well well Ziva my dear. It seems the time has come to step up our game in getting the information from you. Prepare to meet the tratorious sporn you and he have created. Men, begin, oh and Ziva. Tony can see you and cannot do anything. Why not be brave for lover boy."

Ziva closed her eyes as the needle, penatrated her skin. Suddenly her body became ridgid, with the first contractions. She looked at the light above her, trying to block out the pain but it was no use. She felt everything.

She felt the way her body spasmed everytime one hit. Everytime she felt how her extremly premature baby was forced out of her worn out body. She felt as they ripped the baby from her body, and the flood of silent tears that ran down her face, burning the skin.

Then, one of the men put his grubby hands either side of her face, keeping her eyes open and turning her face towards the camera. The sight was enough to kill Tony, who was watching.

There was a scream, a piercing baby cry, as the tiny, blood covered baby, was slammed down on a cold metal slab, which should have been enough to kill it. But like its parents it was very strong. By this point, annother man had entered the room with Tony and was forcing him to watch. Even though he couldn't bare it, he had no choice in the matter.

Both Tony and Ziva let out a cry, as their baby, was sliced open from the throat down, but kept alive, as it's organs, were ripped from the tiny body. Killing the infant.

_Dear readers. I am sorry if you were disturbed by the last chapter, I couldn't bare to write it but I had to get it out of my head before it drove me insane. Please don't hate me. Please review._


	11. Chapter 9 The Rescue

Chapter 9. The rescue.

Gibbs, Ducky, Abby and McGee, were glad to get off the plane, but tensions were high, and nobody knew what to say. Even Abby was less herself. She was no longer, happy and jumpy, no she was sollem and trying to keep hidden.

They set up base in an abbandonded building which was suitable for any medical needs and living conditions. Gibbs and McGee were going to do the acctuall rescue Abby would drive the get away viecle, she could drive almost as insanly as Ziva, and Ducky would check them over and determin how safe it was to move them.

They didn't know how bad a state they were in so they prepared for every possibility. Abby parked the car, which had been made to look like Saleem's viecles, in clear range of the exit.

Ducky sat in the back and Gibbs and McGee began their mission.

"McGee, shoot to kill, our mission, is to get them out of there quickly. Rid the guards and process the crime scene, find out who did this to them.

"Yes boss."

Ziva was in the same room as earlier. The men had untied her and left her with her dis-embodied baby. Only then had the tears started to flow. The worst thing was that they hadn't disabled the camera, and Tony was still watching, still bound to the chair, crying, for his baby.

Tony was pulled out of his daze by the sound of gunshots. The door behind him opened, and there was a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see McGee and jumped.

"Danmit McGee."

"Tony, Gibbs it's Tony." McGee untied Tony's restraints. "Where's Ziva?"

Tony pointed at the telivision. Then ran off without a word, past Gibbs to the room where he knew Ziva was. Ziva was now in a corner unable to look at the baby. She looked up as Tony entered the room, and he collasped before her, hugging her, giving her all the comfort he could. Suddenly Gibbs and McGee burst into the room. They saw the pair in the corner, and then Gibbs saw the blood and organs of the disembodied baby on the floor. Suddenly he understood.

"McGee, help Tony out of here, get him to the truck, i'll get Ziva."

"Yes boss." Tony unwillingly went with McGee and Gibbs picked Ziva up. Surprsied how light she felt in his arms.

"Ziva?" He asked once the others had left. She looked up at him with red sore eyes. With that single look, he knew what was wrong. "Come on, let's get you outta here."

"Tony, Ohmigod!Ohmigod!Ohmigod! What happened?"

"Don't ask." Said McGee, to Abby.

Gibbs loaded Ziva into the back of the truck, on a stretcher. "Abs, get them back to Ducky, there's othere trucks me and McGee can take."

"Okay Gibbs. Later Timmy."

"Bye Abs." McGee smiled.

Once they had gotten back to 'base' Ducky imediatly set about checking over and seeing to Ziva, telling Abby to take Tony. With only a few broken bones and a dislocated shoulder, Tony was seen to in under and hour. Ziva, however, was in terrible shape. She had broken bones, fractures, and her body was dehydrated and worn out. Despite the ordeal her body had been through, Ziva was lucky enough to still be able to concieve again.

Ziva was laid on a makeshift bed with an I.V. in her arm. Tony sat on the floor beside her. She opened her eyes, to find him smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Tony," she whispered.

"Shh, it's ok Zi."

"I'm, sorry." She started to cry. "I found out weeks ago. I should have told you, it's all my fault."

"No!" He said loudly, "It wasn't your fault. Ziva they did a horrible thing, you only did what you thought was best."

"Tony, my father, told them to do it. It was him."

"Shhh." He stroked her hair, and soothed her. "Ducky said we can fly back to the states as soon as Gibbs has finished inventory. We leave tomorrow, you can come off the I.V. in the morning. We can put it all behind us. Gibbs wants us off work until Ducky says all wounds and fractures have healed." Tony was close to tears when he broke down. "Oh, Zi, I thought I'd lost you. I don't know what I would do without you. I think I love you Ziva. I couldn't live without you." He told her tears running down his cheeks, same as Ziva.

"Oh, Tony, I think I love you too. Which is why, we cannot see eachother. At least not until my father has suffered the consequences. He will not give up until I have suffered. Tony you are not safe."

"No, no, no, Ziva, please" Tony was sobbing now, "please, Ziva, I love you. Please, don't do this, please."

"Tony, please. I love you so much, I am doing this for your own good. But can I have one last kiss?" She asked, with tears in her eyes. Tony nodded. Slowly, he knelt next to her, and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you." He whispered before pressing his lips to hers, gently, for possibly the last time...

_Hey readers. Sorry for the breakup, they will get back together, I promise. thankyou for your reviews. Love you all. Olivia. xxx._


	12. Chapter 10 The Return

Chapter 10. The return.

Director Sheppard had sent a private plane, to pick them up the next day. On the plane, Gibbs and Ducky talked, as did Abby and McGee. But Tony and Ziva didn't even look at eachother. Ducky went over to her, sitting across from her, as she starred out of the window.

"Why, Ziva, my dear, what ever is the matter?"

"Nothing, Ducky. It's just I think I am in love with Tony." She told him, hugging her knees. "And, because of that, he is in danger, and I broke up with him. He deserves better than me Ducky. This is for his own good. Whether he knows it or not, I guess." A tear slid down her cheek, though she paid it no attention.

"Ah, Ziva, it seems your motives were fear. Not only for Tony, but fear of rejection. You're afraid that after what your father did, he will not love you anymore, but you couldn't be more wrong. Our dear boy loves you. Nothing will ever change that."

"How do you know Ducky?" Ziva asked through silent held back tears.

"Because, I have been in a similar possition as he is in. Granted the cirrcumstances were a little different, but it wasn't me in control of making the desision."

"What are you saying? Face my fears? Take the chance of loosing my will to live?"

"That is up to you, but all I can say, is be prepared to fall, and be disapointed."

"Thankyou Ducky." Ziva smiled at him, whiping her eyes.

"You're welcome my dear." Ducky smiled and left.

When they landed back in D.C. Ducky gave the pair their orders. Tony was considered able to come into work on condition he took a day off, but was barred from fieldwork. His reaction to the instructions recieved him a slap in the back of the head, for language. Ziva was told to take a week of bedrest, and to be kept out of the field until her wounds were fully healed, like Tony. She hadn't reacted to the insructions, just said her goodbyes and went home with Tony. She would make peace with Tony tommorrow when she was feeling fresh and less physically exhausted.

The ride home was spent in a comfortable silence. When they returned, Tony let them in. He told her to sit and he brought her a glass of water.

"Thankyou." She whispered.

"Right, Ziva, you take the bed, I can sleep on the couch."

"No, Tony, this is your appatment I am not kicking you out of your own bed."

Tony sighed. "Ok, we are, both adults. We can share a bed, without, all that other stuff."

"Fine, but tomorrow, we need to talk. Once we're refreshed and feel better. I need to tell you something."

"Ok, alright Ziva."

"Goodnight Tony." She whispered. She took her glass in the kitchen and got into bed.

_Hi readers. I know you aren't all up for the blood and gore in the story, but I have decided to change the rating, and will always give warnings about the contents of the chapter. Thankyou._

_P.S. Sorry about the short chapter, things will get better. xxx_


	13. Chapter 11 Trying to make peace

Chapter 11-Trying to make peace.

When Tony woke up, to an empty bed. He rolled over and there was nothing there. From where he laid, her pillow looked damp. She must have been crying. Tony didn't blame her. After all that had happened even he knew they'd have their fair share of nightmares to come. He wished he could do more, but since Ziva had ended it, he had not been the same, he wasn't cracking jokes and above all, he was breaking his own most important rule. _'Don't fall in love'. _ He felt he was loosing it.

Ziva felt much better, now she was cleaned up and felt fresh, she was ready to make the peace with Tony. Ducky was right. She needed to make an important choice. She had made it. She dressed, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She still had bruises, and she tried to cover up as many as she could. They all held bad memories. Breathing deeply, she mentally prepared herself, for what she was about to do.

When she entered the kitchen there was a note on the island.

_Zi,_

_ Gone to the store, won't be long, enjoy your breakfast, we'll talk when I get back. _

_ Love from Tony. xxx_

She looked at the kitchen. Tony had laid her out a breakfast, of pancakes, fruit and various other toppings. She reread the note. Tony had signed it with three kisses and 'love from'. That was odd. She then got the message. He was trying to win her back. He had won. Ziva just didn't know how to say it.

When Tony returned, he said a simple 'hi' to Ziva and started putting things away. He didn't react when Ziva started to help. Only reminded her she was meant to be on bed-rest and made her sit on the couch rather than make her go to bed.

"You are also meant to be on bed-rest Tony." Ziva smiled at him. "We need to talk. Still."

"I know." He sat next to her."Let me go first, please?" Ziva nodded. "Ziva, I know you're concerned for my safety, but I can look after myself. Zi, I don't think I can live without you. I don't think I love you, I, know, i'm in love with you, Ziva." There was tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "Ziva, baby, please don't cry."

"Tony, I am not crying because I am sad. I'm crying because, I love you too. I just don't know if I could live with myself, if I lost you. And after what happened, why would you want me back? I am damaged goods." He shuffled up the couch to wrap his arms around her.

"Oh Zi, don't ever say that." He whispered, tears threatening his own eyes. He kissed the top of her head. She winced as he tightend his grip on her. "Ooh sorry." He said letting go, so as not to hurt her.

"It is ok Tony. The worst fracture was that rib, so just be careful I guess." She smiled.

"No problem Ziva."

There was a pause, then Ziva spoke up. "Tony" she wispered, "can, um, can we just slow down, I don't want to rush into anything, please."

"Ofcourse. Ziva, I want you to be comfortable and ready." He gently held her and stroked her hair. They sat like this for some time. When Tony looked at his wrist and saw it was only half one. "Come on. You need to relax. As your boyfriend, I perscribe, a movie." He grinned and she grinned back.

"What movie would that be my little hairy butt?"

"Well, considering we have like all day to kill, I was thinking Avatar, at three hours, then, I was gonna take you out for dinner, as you deserve a treat after what you've been through."

"Oh, Tony, you are too kind. How did I deserve you?"

"Ziva, you deserve so much more, i'm just so glad you've stuck with me. How me?" He asked sarcastically, jumping off the sofa to the movie cabinet.

"I do not know. Maybe it was your DiNozzo charm? Or your dazzling smile, or the fact that you seduced me and I couldn't say no to you?"

"Or, all of the above." He said kissing her and smiling while pressing the button on the remote.


	14. Chapter 12 I'll be there for you

_Dear readers- I would just like to say, that if you are not enjoying this story, (mainly chap 8 for blood/gore/violence) that I am sorry my story is not to your taste and if you feel so strongly about it please do not read it. thank you._

Chapter 12. I'll be there for you.

The movie was spent in silence, but had to be paused multiple times, for snak and bathroom breaks, turning the three hour film, into a four hour film. It was six by the time both Tony and Ziva were ready.

They walked down the street to a Mexican restraunt called Chilangos. After thrier meal, they walked home, hand in hand. He wrapped his dress jacket around her shoulders and his arm around her waist.

That night they curled up on the couch together. "How am I going to cope next week. I have six days of bedrest left. I caan do nothing." She complained, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, there are lots of things, but I want you to relax, heal properly, and chill. Then, at the end of the week, I am going to take you out again, and we will have a proper date."

"Tony." She droned his name out. "I will die of bordem."

"Tuff."

As the week droned on, Ziva, grew insanly pissed off. She hated being stuck in the appartment. She was, however looking foreward to her date. She had talked Tony into letting her out thursday, for shopping, with Abby. Something she normally dreaded. You see, Abby had a kind of, extreme vision in mind on what she could dress Ziva up in. Normally, Ziva resented being dressed up like a doll. But since she was so bord of being stuck in all week, she was happy Tony had allowed her to go out a day early.

Abby picked her up from his appartment around 10 am. When they got to the biggest mall in D.C. Abby wasted no time in dragging Ziva into the first clothes store she saw.

'This is gonna be fun(!)' Thought Ziva...

Three hours later, wieghed down with bags, the pair returned to Abby's hearse and headed to a nearby cafe, for lunch. After lunch they went back to Tony and Ziva's appartment.

"You're back at work tommorrow, right?" Ziva nodded in response. "Well, do you think you're I don't know, ready? I know I haven't beem completely honest about my past, to anyone Ziva. Only Gibbs knows. This was before the others joined the team, like 3 years."

"What are you saying Abby?" Asked Ziva, failing to see her message.

"In my first year at NCIS, I fell, in love, with a guy, who I trusted. I guess like you did with, Saleem, all those years ago. I trusted, a guy and then he betrayed me, in a similar way he did you. I kow the nightmares. I've had, sometimes still do have them. Ziva, I want you to know that I'm here for you."

"So am I." Said Tony, from the door, startling the girls. He sat between them and put an arm around their shoulders. "You are my girls. Yes even you Abs. And I won't let anyone hurt my girls."

"Aww Tony thank you." Said Abby. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. "Ohh, guys, i'm gonna have to go. I'm going out tonight, me and some friends are going to the cinema."

"What to see?" Asked Tony. 'Typical Tony' thought Ziva.

"We're going to see that new thing, um, 'The Messengers'. It's meant to be really scarry."

"A film to scare you Abby?" Tony asked, "not likely. Hey do you mind if we tag along. I've been wanting to see that for a while."

"Tony, we cannot just invite ourselves to go with Abby and her friend."

"You're invited anyway." Abby told them. They both gave her a confused look. "Well, me and my 'friend' are coming clean to you guys. Come on i'll explain on the way."

When they arrived at the theatre they were unexpectedly greeted by McGee.

"OK, since when?" Asked Tony.

"When we were worrying about you, McGee was there for me, guess we just clicked." Abby shrugged.

The four sat at the back of the cinema, staying quiet and trying to enjoy the film. It seemed that Tony and Ziva were the only couple not to react at all. This shocked the people around them but less Abby and McGee. Somalia had changed them and they would probably never fully recover.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Ziva lay in silence, head on Tony's chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heart. Since they had met, they had been through so much. She was sure that she would hurt him in some way but he didn't care. All he cared about was her.

Tony starred at the ceiling, thinking about the amazing girl in his arms. Ziva David was more than amazing. She was beautiful, smart and so much more. Absent-mindedly, he stroked her bare back, tracing her spine.

Tony, was definatly, one lucky guy.

_Thankyou all for reading and reviewing. love livi._

_xxx_


End file.
